customsasukefandomcom-20200214-history
Team Ninja Warrior Run App VS.
Snurplyburply. Competition Format There were some major changes for the competition format on Team Ninja Warrior Run App Vs., compared to the past two Team Ninja Warrior seasons: * There were 3 matchups used in each episode of Team Ninja Warrior Run App Vs., with the first 2 matchups served as elimination rounds (with 2 teams in each matchup), while the third matchup (Final Matchup) served as the final round (with 2 winning teams from the first two matchups). * In each matchup, there were up to 5 heats, in which: ** The first 3 heats worked the same as Team Ninja Warrior's regular matchup, in which the running order for each heat was decided by the captains of each team, with female competitors were required to face each other in the same heat. In the first two matchups, competitors would face 6 obstacles, while in the third matchup (Final Matchup), competitors would face 9 obstacles (extended course). The scores would be ranked by whoever got the highest score. Whoever did would win the heat for their team. ** The last 2 heats worked the same as Team Ninja Warrior's Relay Showdown, except for the first two matchups, only the first 6 obstacles were used (meaning each competitor would face 2 obstacles). On the extended course relay during the third matchup (Final Matchup), the second member of each team would no longer need to physically tag his/her anchor teammate, only having to press the buzzer at the top of the Warped Wall to signify the anchor could begin. * In each heat, the competitor who completed the course (or made the furthest, in case of no competitor could complete the course) in the fastest time would receive 1 point for his/her respective team. * In each of the first two matchups, the first team to cumulate 3 points would advance to the third matchup (Final Matchup), while the losing team would be eliminated from the competition. Then, in the third matchup (Final Matchup), the first team to cumulate 3 points would advance to the playoffs, while the losing team would advance to wildcard round. In addition to the competition format, Team Ninja Warrior Run App VS. also had several changes, compared to the past 2 Team Ninja Warrior seasons: * Team Ninja Warrior Run App Vs. was taped during nighttime, while Team Ninja Warrior was taped during daytime. * During individual races (the first 3 heats) for the first 2 matchups, the competitors' name were shown at the backdrop of the course, just before they ran the course (similar as the one used in the First Stage from SASUKE 31 onward). Also, just like the past 2 seasons of Team Ninja Warrior, competitors were allowed to touch the water on Team Ninja Warrior Run App Vs., as long as both feet of a competitor didn't touch the bottom of the pool. Obstacles ① Sonic Swing ② Tick Tock ③ (changed each episode) * Criss Cross Ring Toss (Episode 1, 4, 7) * Pole Grasper (Episode 2, 5, 8) * Tilting Ladders (Episode 3, 6, 9) ④ Floating Tiles ⑤ (changed each episode) * Flying Shelf Grab (Episode 1, 4, 7) * Spin Cycle (Episode 2, 5, 8) * Flying Monkey Bars (Episode 3, 6, 9) ⑥ Warped Wall Final Matchup's obstacles (extended course) ⑦ Salmon Ladder ⑧ Rumbling Dice ⑨ Zig Zag Climb Results Episode 1 Teams ① Beasts from the East ② Hashtag Ninjas ③ Team Ronin ④ West Coast Warriors Matchups Final Matchup Episode 2 Teams ① Dark Horse ② Midwest Muscle ③ Labreckfast Club ④ Team Tarzan Matchups Final Matchup Episode 3 Teams ① Party Time ② Brazi Bros ③ Karsten's Fast Kats ④ All-American Ninjas Matchups Final Matchup Episode 4 Teams ① NorCal Ninjas ② Young Bloods ③ Team Wolfpack ④ Tré Amigoz Matchups Final Matchup Episode 5 Teams ① Golden Hearts ② Average JoJo's ③ Towers of Power ④ Three Wishes Matchups Final Matchup Episode 6 Teams ① Lab Rats ② Big Dog Ninjas ③ The Ballers ④ Team Alpha Matchups Final Matchup Episode 7 Teams ① Expendabulls ② Lizard Kings ③ Iron Grip ④ InvincAbels Matchups Final Matchup Episode 8 Teams ① Phoenix Force ② Think Tank ③ Team TNT ④ Frostbite Matchups Final Matchup Episode 9 Teams ① Superhero Squad ② Wisco Warriors ③ Tri Hards ④ Hazard Brigade Matchups Final Matchup